Unexpected Love
by ShadinqTR
Summary: Himiko Toga's obsessed with Izuku Midoriya, she will do anything to get him. She will go through any length to get him. As she hears a story about a villain and a hero being in love. And because of this story she becomes very excited.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Author Note

This is my first try at being a writer. So do forgive me if my grammar (I will try my best to do proper grammar) is not really on point, english isn't my first language. And by the way, just because I put a exclamation mark on the end doesn't always mean they're screaming. I just feel like sometimes putting an exclamation mark makes the sentence have more emotion in them, I hope you understand what I mean. There most likely will be OCs (Original Characters) and sometimes they will be OOC (Out of Character).

I DO NOT Boku no Hero Academia or own the characters of this story, nor will I make money off of this story. All the characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Midoriya was in the woods, just training, trying to surpass his limit of using only 5% of his power "One for All" safely. He was alone, and it was getting quite dark so he decided to stop training and start heading home.

"Huh, maybe I should make a new schedule for training. I'm not really making any progress on this." Midoriya thought to himself. "I'll just think about it once I get home so I can focus. It's getting quite dark, villains can still ambush me here." Just as he thought that, someone tapped on his shoulder.

He turned his head quickly to see if it was anyone he knew.

His eyes widened as he saw who it was, it was Himiko Toga, a knife on her hand and with a devilish smile on her face.

Midoriya jumped away. As he clenched his fist he screamed

"What do you want!?"

Himiko just stood there and looked at him.

"Not gonna talk huh? This is bad, I've already strained my body too much to fight right now." He thought to himself.

Then Himiko finally spoke.

"I want you Midoriya."

"Huh?!" Midoriya thought to himself.

"I want you to BLEED!" Himiko screamed.

Himiko ran as fast as she could and tried stabbing Midoriya in this stomach, she was aiming for his face to try and fake him out.

Midoriya tried jumping away, but as he was about to jump he felt a sudden jolt of pain.

"A knife!?" Midoriya said as he screamed in pain.

"Hehehe, tell me Midoriya, do you like blood?" She asks as she pulled the knife out of his leg.

"Get away from me!" Midoriya screams.

"Hahahah, I'll become one with you Midoriya! I promise I will" She said while smiling.

"Wha-what do you mean by that!?" Midoriya asked.

Himiko then stands up and hands him a knife with his blood on it.

Midoriya just looks at the bloody knife, and asks her "What do I do with this?"

Himiko walks off and just said "Just keep it for now"

Midoriya tried standing up but his wound was still hurting and he could barely stand.

"Da-damn it..." he passed out.

* * *

"Ugh…. whe-where am I?" He thought to himself as he was waking up.

He then heard a loud gasp.

"D-Deku are you awake?" Ochaco asked with concern.

"Ochaco- wait a second. Why are you here? And where am I anyways? I can't remember anything for some reason" He asked.

Ochaco with a frown on her face explained everything to him. Everything from; him not being awake for 2 days and that he was randomly found passed out in the forest with a bloody knife.

"You're being suspected of murder Deku! It's horrible Deku. People are thinking that you're a villain now, I just can't believe how fast people lose hope in heroes." she says with disappointment in her face.

"Huh, wait before that, where am I? This doesn't really look like a hospital, it looks more like a nurse's office." Midoriya points out

"Oh, were in Rec-" she gets cut off as All Might and Iida walk in from the door.

"All Might!" Midoriya says with excitement.

"Hello there Young Midoriya! How are you feeling?" All Might asks.

"I'm- I'm fine I think. More importantly, where am I?" Midoriya answers the question with another question.

"Midoriya, do you really not remember anything? Not a single detail about your incident?" Iida then suddenly asks

Midoriya shakes his head. "No, I can't really remember anything right now. I might just need some time to think about it though, but you never really know." he says forming a frown as he was saying that.

All Might patted Midoriya's back as he said "Do not lose hope Young Midoriya! You will have hardships in life! This is just one of them. And as for where you are, this is just Recovery Girl's refurbished nurse clinic. Anyway, Ochaco has probably already told you about your situation."

Midoriya nods and looks at Ochaco, Ochaco with a slight blush on her face looks at the floor.

Iida then pats Ochaco's back and smiles at Midoriya.

Ochaco looks back at Iida and whispers to him.

"What was that for?"

Iida got a slight grin on his face and whispers back to her.

"I thought you had a thing for Midoriya, I guess I was right"

"Wh-wha-wha-what are you saying?!" She says.

All Might and Midoriya then looks at her and in sync say "What were you two talking about?"

Iida just laughed slightly and Ochaco just looked at the floor with a face full of red.

All Might just cuts the both of them off and says "Hm… I'll be right back. Young Midoriya! Find me when you have the time. I have something to talk with you about."

It was out of the blue and seemed out of place so of course, Midoriya asks why?

All Might just shakes his head and walks out.

Iida then says "That was quite awkward was it not, Midoriya?"

Midoriya just nods and looks at Ochaco once again and says "So, what were you talking about?" he asks with a smile on his face.

Ochaco then stands up and just walks off.

Midoriya then just looks at the closed door, slowly looks at Iida, Iida with a open mouth obviously surprised at how she reacted and then says that he has to go as well.

They give their farewells and Iida walks off apologizing because he didn't stick around for too long.

Midoriya then thinks to himself "Hm, what did happen?" and then he just tries to think about it.

About 30 minutes pass and Recovery Girl walks in and sees that Midoriya just thinking to himself and just leaves him alone.

"That boy is just like Toshinori, he just keeps pushing himself to become better. You chose a good man Toshinori, a very good boy." Recovery Girl just smiles and goes off.

* * *

Himiko Toga's POV

Tomura says furiously

"What?! Why didn't you just kill him huh!? Are you dumb or something? Are you crazy or what? You could've gotten rid of a problem in our plan!"

Himiko just sits on one of the stools and just smiles at him.

Tomura snaps

"Do you think you're cute or something. Huh!? You…. you! I'll kill you!

Tomura then lunges at her trying to use his quirt decay, at her face.

Kurogiri at that moment uses his "Warp Gate" to make Tomura's attack miss.

"She'll be a good asset to us Tomura! You do not want to kill her or you will regret it.

Himiko then says "Thank you Kurogiri! I'll go for now to make him blow off some steam." as she walks off with Dabi.

Dabi then curiously says "So, why did you not kill him? I mean that was the perfect time to do it, nobody was there and he was fatigued from all his training."

Himiko smiles at him and says "I want to be with him." she then frowns when she thinks about it.

Dabi then says "Do you want to replicate Moonlight's drama?"

Himiko then asks Dabi "Who's Moonlight?"

Dabi glares at her for a few seconds then sighs.

"Moonlight was a villain who fell in love with a hero. Her quirk was Lustfulness. She could make any guy she wanted do her bidding, she eventually got apprehended and got turned over to the police-"

Himiko cuts Dabi off and replies with "Aww! That's so sad, but don't worry, I won't get caught. I'll be careful." she says with a playful smile.

Dabi sighs  
"Let me finish. Moonlight got broken out of jail."

Himiko with curiosity asks Dabi "She got broken out of jail? Why didn't she just use her quirk to get out then? Or make the other cells do her bidding?"

Dabi then replies to that question "She didn't want to use her quirk except for the man she loves. Ragnarok. Ragnarok was a strong man, his quirk was spawning armies with his spirit, so obviously he had his limits when it came to spawning those armies."

"Then who broke her out?" Himiko asks.

Dabi then looks at her "It was Ragnarok."

"WHAT!?" Himiko says shocked

Dabi warns Himiko "They got together eventually but Moonlight got hunted down by other villains because of her betrayal and Ragnarok eventually *ahem* died trying to defend Moonlight. Moonlight understandably traumatized killed all of the people who hunted her down and took her own life. It's a hard life out there when you want to love a person on the side. Villains and Heroes are reversed, remember this Himiko and think before you act.

Himiko thanked Dabi for telling her the story, she bows and leaves off.

Dabi sighs and think to himself "I wonder how that girl will handle that if that situation ever comes about."

Himiko then thought to herself "I want Midoriya to be mine. I need him right now! I'll try to see him again tomorrow. Hehehehe...wait for me Midoriya my love, just wait for me."

* * *

Author's Notes

And that's it! Suggestions and Criticisms are very VERY much appreciated! I might make her into a Yandere but you never know what I'll do. I'll try to make longer chapters and I will most likely not make this into a one off. I'll make more chapters about this even if I don't get much people to read it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Potential Stalker

Author's Note

I'm happy that people like my story, and as I said I would not make this into a one off. So, here's the new chapter!

Oh, and if you didn't notice. Yes, I call the characters by their first names.

Now, in this story, only Izuku has seen Himiko Toga, I know what you guys might be thinking

"Oh my, this writer's making more plot convenient things to make the plot progress better!"

I should have probably said that in the last story eh?

But please, just throw me a bone here. I'm trying to make a story that I and you guys want to read so do forgive me if I make too many plot convenient things, not that I'll be using it that much.

I do not own any of the Boku no Hero Academia characters except the OC ones.

I'm still working on my grammar and spelling so do be patient with me.

I will be addressing All Might as "All Might" and his normal form (the one where he looks like a skeleton) as Toshinori.

They will obviously be OOC sometimes (most of the time) and I might add more OCs.

* * *

Izuku was frantically looking for All Might. He just got out of Recovery Girl's office since he felt like he was already fully healed.

"Ok, ok, OK. I need to find All Might. Where would he be?"

He thinks about it for a bit.

"Maybe he's in our classroom? Or maybe not? I'll try anyway." He thought to himself as he kept running.

He runs into his classroom Class 1-A.

He opens the door and he sees All Might in his normal form.

"Ah! Izuku, here you are! I've been waiting for quite a while" Toshinori states.

Izuku with a confused face says

"But you never told me you'd be here! I've just been running around randomly trying to find you!" He says panting.

Toshinori with a dumbfounded face says "Oh, did I forget to tell you I'd be here? Hahaha…. sorry about that." He tries to laugh it off.

"Anyway have you remembered what has happened to you yet?" Toshinori asks

"No not really, I still can't remember anything about it. Oh! Wait, I do remember some details, but they're not that specific."

"Oh good! We'll need any bit of information we can have. There were no witnesses at the scene so we're very limited. So tell me any bit you can remember." He says with a bit of excitement.

"O-ok. No need to be that excited about it though." He says while scratching his head.

"Oh, but before that, why did you have this Izuku?" He says as he pulls out a knife and a vile of blood below the desk.

"Oh, and before you ask, the vile of blood is your blood, we saw you holding a knife when you were unconcious and with a bad stab wound on your leg so we were kinda speculating if you did something… bad." Toshinori says with obvious distraught in his voice.

"I-I was holding that? Wha-what happened? Was I mind controlled? Is there a quirk with mind control? Did I hurt anybody?" Izuku says with panic and sadness in his voice.

It was clear to Toshinori that it might have been; mind control, he was set up or he really was doing something villainous.

"I'm starting to-" Toshinori was cut off

"You're starting to regret giving me One for All right?" Midoriya was on the verge of crying but he was holding it in.

"What? No of course not! I believe in you Izuku" He then started transforming into All Might

"Do not waver Young Midoriya, as I said there will be hardships in life! We must solve this problem, you can go home now Midoriya" and with a smile on All Might's face and determination in his eyes, he went outside the classroom and jumped out.

"A-All Might, PLUS ULTRA!" Izuku was reenergized with what All Might said.

"Wait. I didn't tell All Might the little details!"

"U-uh, I'll just tell him tomorrow I-I guess?"

As Izuku started walking off he noticed the knife and glared at it for a moment.

A memory then started to form in his mind.

"Just keep it for now." He hears in his head.  
"What was that? Was that a hallucination or was that…. a memory…"

"I should just take the knife and the blood for now."

He was shaking as he started to take the knife, but then he heard someone shout their name out. It wasn't from the door or inside the classroom though, it was outside the window. As he started to look at the window his body was impulsively trying to run away.

"I-I'm a hero now! I have to do this." He thought to himself "I HAVE TO DO THIS NOW!"

As he started walking to the window he heard a voice.

"Oh, Izuku are you fine now?" Ochaco asks

"Oh hi there Ochaco! Y-yeah, I'm mostly fine now!" As he was saying that he was looking behind me at the window. But there was nobody there.

Izuku sighs with relief.

"More importantly Izuku."

"Why are you holding a knife?" Ochaco asks

"O-oh! U-u-uhhh. I uh- I was just- Umm.." He was struggling to think of an excuse.

"That's right! I was going to help out the cafeteria since they needed a knife!" He says as he ran away.

"O-ok Izuku?" Ochaco with confusion thought to herself.

* * *

Himiko's POV

"Tsk! Stupid girl. Interrupting me and Izuku." Himiko with disappointment sighs.

"I might get her blood if she interferes with me again. Now that I think about it.."

"I won't. It might make Izuku mad at me." She says to herself with a grin forming on her face.

"Oh Izuku. I just keep thinking of the things we can do together. I'm already getting excited. I might do something naughty if I don't get you soon." She thinks to herself as she tries to sneak out of U.A. High School

"Now that I think about it actually, what's stopping me of just taking Izuku for myself? But maybe I shouldn't force him?"

"These feelings I'm getting are weird, I just keep thinking of things I've never really thought of" She says to herself

"Well, it's about time I get out of here."

"Or maybe… I should follow him again. Heheh…" She says while giggling a bit.

* * *

Izuku's POV

"Alright, I managed to get away. I wonder if Ochaco actually bought my lie?"

"Well, I might as well tell her the truth tomorrow. If I even get a tomorrow that is." He says while sighing.

Izuku ran outside of U.A. High School and was walking back home before he heard a trash can make a loud sound.

There were people around so he's not allowed to use his quirk in public.

"Should I check it out?" He contemplates about it for a second before deciding to check it out.

He goes to the alley way he heard the sound from.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here. Was I imagining things? Or was it just a wild cat that accidentally hit the trash can?"

"Gah! I'm overthinking things again."

As he starts walking off he hears a faint voice calling out his name.

"Uh… H-hello? Is anybody there?" He screams out.

"Yes, please come here." He hears it again.

"A-are you sure about that?" Izuku's starting to feel like he's in danger again.

As he starts walking he hears his name yet again.

"Izuku!"

As he turns around he saw Momo Yaoyorozu with Shoto Todoroki

Momo waving her hand.

"What are you doing in there Izuku?" Shoto asks

"O-oh, uhh… I was just.. umm… I was just looking for something I dropped. I thought it may be here." Izuku obviously lying.

"Hm, ok then." Momo replies with.

"More importantly, why are you two here… together?" Izuku asks

"Oh! Uh- we- we were just- umm- we were just ah-" Momo just kept stuttering.

"Momo's here to just pick some things up, there's a shop near here somewhere she says. She just invited me along, I didn't have anything to do so I thought why not." Shoto replies.

Momo with disappointment in her eyes just nods.

"Oh, okay then. That makes… sense? I guess." Izuku says with a bit of confusion.

"Wanna join in Izuku?" Momo asks

"Uhh, ok Momo." He replies with

"I thought you were looking for something though? Also, are you wounds okay now?" Shoto states.

"Oh, uhh.. yeah, my wounds are healed. Just forget about the thing I lost. It's nothing important."

Shoto then sees an outline on Izuku's pocket but decides not to say anything about it.

Izuku joins Shoto and Momo on their little shopping spree.

"I guess Shoto and Momo really are close huh?" Izuku thinks to himself.

Momo then excitedly asks "Do you guys wanna eat at ZcDonalds?" and points at the fast food restaurant.

Shoto and Izuku says in sync "Yeah sure, we're fine with that."

Momo then grabs Shoto's hand and drags him off to the restaurant leaving Izuku to metaphorically eat their dust.

Izuku then started walking to the restaurant when he saw in his peripheral that a girl was just eye-ing him down.

Izuku wanted to talk to the girl but he was already left behind so he just ran to get the both of them.

"Could you guys not leave me behind like that?" Izuku asks

"Sorry about that Izuku, I was just really excited that me and Shoto's on a da-" Momo then stops.

"Shopping spree I mean! Hahha…" She says with a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Well, I'm just happy I got to help, Momo." Shoto says. When he said that Momo seemed to look a little bit more happy.

Some time passed and they already ate.

"That hit the spot." Izuku states.

"Yeah it did Izuku, I hope you had fun with us." Momo says

"Yeah I did! If you ever want me to tag along again just call me." He says with a smile.

"We'll think about it." Momo says

Shoto a bit surprised about what Momo said

"What do you mean "we"? Shoto asks

Momo then replies almost instantly.

"Oh! It's not like that. It's just that… I enjoyed going out with you. And… well… I thought we might want to do it again."

Shoto a bit surprised about what she said.

"It's fine. Just call me again when you want to go out." Shoto says while slightly looking away.

Shoto then quietly says to the group

"More importantly Izuku. That girl over there has been eye-ing you down for the past 20 minutes we've been here."

Izuku then looks back to see a girl with bun styled hair with yellow eyes and wearing a sailor uniform.

"Yeah, I saw her eye-ing me down earlier too. Before we got into ZcDonalds." Izuku quietly states to the two.

Momo with a little bit of a smirk says

"Ara-ara, do you have a stalker Izuku?"

"Wha-what?! No of course not!" He says a bit embarrassed

"Well should I call her over?" Momo asks with a grin on her face.

Izuku shakes his head.

Then Momo stood up and walked over to the girl.

"I-I'm dead aren't I? Hahaha." Izuku couldn't help but be embarrassed.

* * *

Authors Notes

And that's it.

Cliffhangers baby! LET'S GO!

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I got a lot of positive feedback on the other one. Now this chapter might not be as good as the first one, sorry about that. I'm also trying to include more characters into the story, maybe even more ships. But again as stated this story will mainly revolve around Izuku x Himiko. There will be no big chapters mainly revolving around just Shoto and Momo.

Suggestions and criticisms will be very VERY helpful!

Do expect another chapter on Friday or on Saturday.

I'm trying not to burn myself out of writing since I want writing to be a passion of mine.


	3. Chapter 3 - She's Near

Author's Note

I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, all the characters belong to their respective owners.

Also since somebody asked if I will have many OCs, don't worry, I'll try to limit myself to only 5 OCs so don't worry about it.

* * *

"Hello! What's your name?" Momo asks a girl.

"Hi there! I'm Himiko Toga." She says with a big smile.

When Izuku heard her name he froze and was shocked.

"Was she spying on me to gain information? Oh god, why do I do here? Do I tell them that she's a villain or should I just play along? This is gonna be bad. Is she gonna stab Momo? No, she wouldn't we're in public… at least, I hope she doesn't…" Izuku thought to himself, he was frightened.

"They don't know she's a villain yet… This is a bad situation, oh god." Izuku starting to panic.

Shoto stands up and goes to Momo and Toga and whispers to her to invite her over.

"Oh yeah, wanna go chat with us Himiko? We still have some time before we go and we still have 1 seat over there next to our friend there." She says as she points to the empty seat next to Deku.

"Oh I'd love to." Himiko's starting to get excited.

"Great! We can know each other better." Momo excitedly says.

Himiko looks at Izuku and winks at him.

Izuku's terrified, he looked like he was petrified with fear.

They go back to their seats and Shoto and Momo seat next to each other and Himiko and Izuku seat next to each other.

"So… what's your name?" Himiko asks as she looks at Izuku.

"M-my name's Izuku Midoriya…" He says while looking down.

"Oh cute name!" Himiko enthusiastically says.

Momo's blushing and Shoto's just smiling.

"S-so, what's your name?" Izuku asks.

"My name's Himiko Toga." She replies with.

Momo's thinking to herself.

"The atmosphere's getting awkward."

"Anyway… Himiko, what are your hobbies?" Momo's really curious at what Himiko likes and wants to know her better.

"Oh, I like…" She thinks about it for a moment.

"Eh, I should just tell them anyway." She thinks to herself

"I like blood a lot." She says with a smile on her face.

Momo recoils a bit with that statement as she was surprised.

"Well, you're quite… intresting." Shoto states.

"Oh I get that a lot. I also like Izuku a lot too." She says blushing a little bit but still smiling.

"Well, we could tell that from you looking at him for the past 20 minutes. Anyway, how did you even know Izuku would be here?" Shoto's being blunt with how he speaks.

"Shoto! That's rude you know?" She says a bit angry.

"What? It's true anyways." Shoto with a straight face states.

"Well, I've been 'stalking' him for quite a while now, ever since he left U.A. High School, I've been following him." She says.

"O-oh, well then… Umm… at least you're… uh… honest?" Momo says as she's confused as to what she should say.

"Well… I'm doing it so Izuku can like me more. Boys like girls that are honest right?" Himiko's hand is starting to twitch.

"I guess…" Momo's starting to… suspect her of something.

"I-Is she a yandere or something?" Momo's thinks about it.

"So you're a yandere basically?" Shoto asks.

Izuku looks at Himiko who was touching his leg.

"I guess you could call me that." Himiko's face is starting to be red.

"Izuku, Momo, we're going now." Shoto's being cautious.

"Y-yeah, we gotta go now Himiko. Bye." Izuku's starting to shake.

As Izuku stands up Himiko pulls him and hugs his arm.

"I'll go with you guys. I'll be following you anyways." Himiko's getting warmer.

"O-okay, I guess." Izuku's really just wants to ditch her at this point.

Shoto whispers to Momo

"Why don't we just ditch her? She's just bothering Izuku and she's weird."

Momo then replies with

"Well… we're just letting her tag along just to know more about her."

Some time passes and they're at an empty street.

"So… me and Shoto's gonna go this way. You two be careful okay?" Momo's warns them.

"No, I'll go with them Momo, your house is nearby anyways right?" Shoto asks.

"Y-yeah. Then you 3 be careful, alright?" Momo's glad that Shoto's gonna tag along with them but also a bit sad.

"NO! You will go home now, Shoto. You will train tonight."

As Shoto turns around he could see that his father, Endeavor, was calling out to him.

Shoto grits his teeth.

"Annoyance." He thinks to himself.

"Well then you two be careful, as Momo says alright?" Shoto says with him sharpening his eyes.

"Y-yeah, sure. We'll be careful." Izuku's obviously scared.

Himiko's still warm because she's excited as she's hugging his hand.

Her hands sliding into Izuku's… pants.

"C-can you stop that?" Izuku asks.

"Okay!" She says with a devilish smile on her face.

"She's actually kind of a normal girl…" He thinks to himself.

"Nononono. She's still a villain, damn it."

"Although… she is cute."

As they keep walking they run into some familiar faces, Katsuki Bakugo one of them.

"Oh, it's Kacchan." He thinks to himself trying to not get noticed by him.

"DEKU!" Katsuki screams at him.

"Oh god." Izuku already knows something bad's gonna happen.

"DEKU, who's this girl, huh? How did you of all people get a girlfriend?" Katsuku says infuriated.

Himiko hugs Izuku's arm harder when she heard the word 'girlfriend'.

"We-we're not in that kind of relationship Kacchan." He says a bit embarassed.

"Yet." She adds.

"H-huh?" Izuku a bit surprised.

"Deku..!" Little explosions start popping off of Katsuki's hands.

He swings a left hook at Izuku, then he felt something stop his arm.

He saw Himiko's right leg stop his left hook.

"Wh-what?! I'll fucking kill you, you damn bitch!" Katsuki's starting to get more and more madder.

"Just try." Himiko with a smirk says.

"Then prepare to die, SCUM!" Katsuki's going insane.

Izuku just backs off.

Katsuki then charges at Himiko.

Katsuku tries punching Himiko in the face but Himiko jumps and throws a knife at his chest, Katsuki dodges but his shirt got a bit ripped. Katsuki uses his explosions to launch himself into the air, he faces Himiko and tries doing a kick.

"DIE!" Katsuki's screams at the top of his lungs.

"Hehehe, checkmate." She says with a smile.

"Wh-what?!" Katsuki says as he sees a knife following from the sky going to land at his face.

"Sh-shit!" Katsuki thinks to himself.

"FULL COWL!" They both heard a loud scream.

They then both see Izuku jumping at the air with such great speed.

He catches the knife but he got a bit of a scratch at his shoulder.

Himiko gracefully lands while Katsuki falls with dust covering him.

"Oh wait, I didn't think of a plan to land." Izuku's starting to panic while falling.

He falls to the ground.

"Ugh… Kacchan are you okay?" Izuku asks

"Grr… I DIDN'T ask for your help alright?! Don't think I owe you! You damn bastard" He screams as he starts walking away.

"The same as always." He says as he chuckles a bit.

Izuku looks around to see that Himiko's gone.

"Good, she finally left, I wonder what she was planning. Good thing she didn't do anything today. I wonder what she wanted." He says as he starts going back home.

* * *

Himiko's POV

"Ahhh~" Himiko's gasping and moaning? She's… turned on…

"I've already spent too much time with Izuku, I might get caught if I spend more time with him. I'm gonna have to go now." She thinks to herself.

* * *

Himiko's trying to sneak her way in to the 'bar'.

Dabi spots her in his peripheral.

"And where have you been?" Dabi abruptly asks.

Dabi was talking to Jin, Jin Bubaigawara.

"What? I've been here the whole time. What? Do you think I'm just a clone?" Jin asks.

"No, not you, HER." He says as he points to Himiko.

"Oh, umm, I've just been… out?" Himiko's starting to think of an excuse.

Dabi sighs and Jin's… just confused.

"Oh her! Yeah, he's been with that Izuku kid." Jin states with confidence.

"W-what?" Himiko's slightly panicking but is still keeping a smile on her face.

"And you would know that how Jin?" Dabi with curiosity asks.

"Oh, I've sent a clone of yours after her." He says with a smile.

"Wait, why mine? Also, when did you touch me?" Dabi asks.

Himiko tries holding her laughter by putting her hand over her mouth.

"Not like that." Dabi states.

"S-sorry for not phrasing that correctly. But I 'touched' you when you were asleep. I saw Himiko sneaking out, so instead of confronting her about it, I just made a clone of you to follow her. Like any adult should right?" Jin states.

"Heh, 'like any adult' huh, Jin?" Himiko says.

"So, what were you doing with that boy? I already warned you didn't I? Do you want to be killed that much?" Dabi asks.

Jin leans in and whispers to Dabi

"You act like a father figure for Himiko huh?"

"I guess so." Dabi replies.

"Anyways… I just wanted to know him better alright?" Himiko with embarrassed

Dabi and Jin sighs.

"Well as long as you were fine." Jin states.

"Just-just go already Himiko. Someone else might see you." Dabi says.

"Okay! Bye!" She walks off waving her hand and a smile on her face.

"Oh and uh… your clone. It just somehow died?" Jin says.

"Huh? Who killed it?" Dabi asks.

"I'm not sure if it's actually dead but it's supposed to be back by now."

* * *

Izuku's POV

Izuku's at his house already.

"Good thing I played along with Himiko. I might have died if I hadn't." He thinks to himself with a sigh of relief.

Izuku's mom, Inko Midoriya, calls out to him to eat.

As they were eating Izuku's mom said something.

"Oh by the way, that girl you were with was pretty cute." Inko says.

"Wa-wait, what? What girl? Momo?" He says confused.

"Nonono, that Himiko girl. The one with the buns-like hair." Inko states with a smile.

"Wait, how did you even know about that? And how do you know how she looks like?" Izuku asks.

"Oh, uh… Yaoyorozu was it? Yes her, she told me about her and she even gave me a picture, and she even… gave me a free camera?" She says.

"W-wait, did Momo take a picture of us? How did she even get a pic- of course she would use her quirk…" He thinks to himself.

"She looks like a sweet girl Izuku~. She looks like someone you would like." His mom states.

"If only you knew her mom, should I tell her? No, if I do she might worry about me EVEN more." Izuku thinks to himself.

"N-nah, she's not… I'm not necessarily interested in girls right now." He states.

"W-well, I guess except from one… or two…" He says under his breath but his mom didn't notice.

"Well Izuku, you might want to go bed now." His mom suggests it to him but it sounded more like an order.

"O-okay mom. Goodnight." He says as he happily goes to his bed.

He drops down to his bed fairly tired.

"Ughh… I feel like I'm a little bit dead." He mumbles to himself.

He then felt something sharp slightly touch his hips.

"Oh wait the knife."

"I can't believe I hid the knife for that long. I hope they didn't notice it." He says a bit scared.

He hides the knife under all his clothes.

* * *

It's already the next day and he just woke up.

He got ready to go to school and ran off.

"Hi Deku!"

Izuku heard his 'name'.

As he turns around he sees Ochaco Uraraka and Tensei Iida walking to him, Ochaco waving her hand to him.

"Good morning Ochaco and Tensei." He says with a smile.

They get into class and mostly the whole class was at the door looking like they were waiting for someone.

"A-are you guys waiting for someon-" As he was about to ask he gets cut off by questions.

"How did you meet her?"

"How does she act?"

"Is the story true?"

Are some of the questions he got.

"Wh-what?" He asks with confusion.

Bakugo then walks in front of him and pulls him by the shirt.

"Don't act dumb you bastard, they mean your new friend, the one with the knives. You stupid shit." Katsuki with fury in his eyes tells him and lets go of his shirt.

"O-oh… what about her?" He asks with his voice a bit lower.

"Wait. How did they even know about that?" He asks himself in his head.

He then looks at Momo. Momo's trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Eh… I thought so…" He thought to himself with a smile forming on his face.

"Oh wait. Anyway, we're not really in that kind of relationship." He tries explaining to them.

"She said 'yet' you damn bastard!" Katsuki screams.

The people who wanted to him about the girl all gasped.

"Ka-Kacchan!" He screams to him.

Katsuki just looks away.

Mr. Aizawa then walks into the classroom.

"Everyone go to your seats!" He orders them.

School got through as normal, but he could feel Ochaco Uraraka and Minoru Mineta glare at him for an uncomfortable amount of time.

* * *

As Izuku was getting ready to go home Minoru yells out to him.

"IZUKU!" Minoru's yelling.

"Y-yeah? What is it?" Izuku asks.

Minoru's thinking about a question then snaps his fingers.

"What's the bust size of your girlfriend?" Minoru asks with a serious face.

"Wh-what?! We-we're not in that kind of relationship Minoru!" He manages to mumble out to Mineta.

Minoru sharpens his eyes and looks at Izuku.

"Hmm… suspicious." Minoru says under his breath.

"Okay Izuku, then show me the girl and I'll believe you." Minoru says with a smirk on his face.

"W-what?! NO!" Izuku screams at him. There was nobody else at the classroom so nobody heard them.

"Ha! So Izuku, why can't I see her? Hmm?" Minoru asks, with mischievous smile.

"Uh oh. I can tell him that's she's a villain… I'm also trying not to get seen by her since I might die. What should I say?" Izuku's asks himself in his head.

Izuku puts his hand on Mineta's shoulder and looked at him with a serious face.

* * *

Author's Note

Yeah… 2 cliffhangers in a row. You have every right to hate me. I promise the next chapter won't have a cliffhanger.

I got excited so I'm posting it a day earlier than what I said.

I decided to get some help from my friends in writing this story. We basically passed the story to each other, so if the plot looks like it isn't advancing it's because I'm testing some new things.

Things will become more 18+ in the next chapters and I'll be focusing on the plot.


	4. Chapter 4 - Forcing Love

Author's Note

I do not own Boku no Hero Academia and all of the characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Izuku was holding Minoru's shoulder.

"Well you see Minoru…" Izuku was trying to force himself to say it.

"Oh Izuku! What are you still doing here?"

They could both hear a pretty loud and energetic scream.

"Oh hi Ochaco, why'd you come back?" Izuku was curious since it didn't seem like there was anything left in the room that she could have missed.

"Oh, uhh… I just wanted to ask you something."

"Wait, wait, wait." Minoru rudely interrupts in.

"Ochaco, we were having a conversation dammit!" Minoru's furious…?

"Oh, well I'll be taking him for a bit." She says with a straight smile.

"Wh-what?-"

Minoru was gonna ask but Izuku just got taken away, leaving Minoru.

* * *

They were already out of the school and was at an empty street.

"The-there sure are a lot of empty streets huh? Seems like we're in some sort of stupid fanfic huh?" Izuku jokingly says.

MY FOURTH WALL NO!

I need to fix it! Give me some time.

Kay, it's fixed.

* * *

"Anyway Izuku, do you know why I asked you out here?" Ochaco asks Izuku with legitimate curiousity.

"No, not really. Hahaha." He replies trying to laugh off the blush on his face.

"Well… I just wanted to ask you if..."

"If you liked blood. Hehehe…"

She then pulls out a knife and stabs him in the arm.

Izuku screams out in pain.

"W-why?" He asks as he tries to the stop blood.

"Well you see..." 'Ochaco' starts transforming back into Himiko.

"I just couldn't wait anymore." She says with a demented smile.

"Oh and just a question, where did you put the knife I gave you?" She asks him while she's slowly pacing left and right.

Izuku thinks about it at first and remembers he put it under all his clothes in a drawer in his house.

"Why do you need it?" He replies with another question.

Izuku's trying to activate Full Cowl but it doesn't seem like anything's triggering.

"Why isn't it activating?!" He's trying to think of a plan in his head.

"Well you see, I need some of your blood so…" She's blushing.

"Someone cleaned the blood off…" He states to her.

"Oh they did, did they? Then tell me Izuku, who was the one who cleaned it. Hm?" She asks while she draws out another knife.

"It was…"

"Me." He was about to say All Might but he knew he had to deal with this on his own.

Himiko's smile disappeared from her face and quickly glared at him.

"Ok then, so like… I'm gonna abduct you now okay?" She tells him.

She leans in near his ear.

"I'm Toga Himiko and I'm a good for nothing that's in love with you okay?" She says with a soft voice.

"Wh-what?!" Izuku asks with surprise.

Himiko just chuckles and does a "Shhh" gesture. She then knocks out Izuku.

* * *

Izuku was just waking up.

As he woke up he could feel that he was in a chair and it seemed like every inch of his body had a wound in it. Every inch of his body hurt, his eyes could barely open and he was thirsty and hungry.

"Ugh… where am I…" He thinks to himself.

He could then hear footsteps going near him.

He mostly couldn't see anything, the room was basically pitch black. The exception being there was a little lit lamp near his chair.

"What happened to me?" He thinks to himself trying to think back to what happened.

"Are you awake now?"

He could hear a voice in the darkness.

He didn't want to speak so he just did a weak nod.

"That's good." The voice then walks near him.

"Himiko…" He faintly says.

"Aww… you remember me Izuku dear?" She says with genuine excitement.

"I took care of you while you were out for the past 2 weeks." She says with a big smile and a large blush on her face.

"W-what?! I've been knocked out for 2 whole weeks?" He thought with a surprised face.

"Yo-you've been taking care of me?" He asks whimpering a bit.

"Well… yeah. I tried my best to take care of you. I even changed you out of your school uniform." She says as her blush gets bigger.

As Izuku looks down he could see that he was wearing his hero outfit. His gloves were there, his shoes were there and even his 'mask' was there.

"H-how did you even get this in the f-first place?" He asks as he sees that the clothes are not ripped and is clearly clean.

"Oh well, I took some of your blood. I didn't use a knife. I just kinda kept biting at your arm until a wound opened up and I could suck some blood up. Once I transformed into 'you' I just got the uniform from U.A." She says licking her fingers.

Izuku was still wounded and still couldn't trigger Full Cowl or even All for One at 100 percent.

"W-why can't I trigger my quirk? What did you do?" He's going to panic anytime soon since he can't think of a plan to get out.

"Well, if you really want to know… I spread some sort of ointment or oil all over your body. It should disable your quirk for a day since I spread it all over your body." She says as she lights up the room.

Izuku looks away since his eyes were still not yet adjusting to the bright light.

She unties Izuku and grabs a plate with food.

Izuku tries checking his body if he could still do basic things like walking and the such.

"Well looks like I can still do things normally, I just can't use my quirk." He thinks to himself as he looks around the room.

He could then hear Himiko say

"Ahhh.." She says as she tries feeding Izuku with the food.

"Oh-ah… I can eat myself." Izuku states.

She shakes her head and says

"No, I won't give you the food if you don't let me feed you."

"I'm going to have to play along with her aren't I? If I don't she might kill me…" He says as he opens his mouth open.

As Himiko feeds Izuku. Izuku could clearly see that Himiko's happy.

* * *

Some time passes and Izuku's pretty well rested at this point and wants to start asking questions.

"Wh-where am I Himiko? And please don't give me vague answers." He asks Himiko trying to stall for time.

"Well… you're inside of a building I used to live in before I joined The League of Villains." She answers the question almost instantly.

"Wait, why are we not AT The League of Villains base?" He asks surprised.

"Well… they're hunting me down right now if you really want to know. Oh, and they're also hunting you down." She says STILL smiling.

"Wh-wha-wha-WHAT!? Why are they hunting you down?! Aren't you apart of The League of Villains?" Izuku quite shocked at what she said.

Himiko tells the story of Ragnarok and Moonlight and how they died because they loved each other.

"That would make sense but… how did they ever get the idea we were in a relationship exactly?" He thinks to himself.

* * *

It was already night and they were still being quiet in this 'room'.

Himiko was just looking at him, unwavering, almost un-blinking.

"Hey Himiko do you want to sleep? I can stay put and watch if you want." He says as he really just wants Himiko to stop looking at him. He's willing to do almost anything.

"Sure." She says as she lays down on the floor.

* * *

It's been about 2 hours and Izuku's still on watch.

He rubs his eyes trying to stay awake.

"I need to sleep… I might need to wake Himiko u-" He cuts himself off as he thinks of something.

"It's in the middle of the night right now… but Himiko's asleep… I might want to get going now." He thinks to himself as he smiles as he jumps out of the window.

He safely lands and tries to think of a plan to get out of this predicament he's in.

"Okay, what I should first do is find a place I'm familiar with. But I should try to do this without using my quirk too much, as it makes a bit of sound makes light. This is a pretty rushed plan but this has to do for now, I can't get seen by Himiko, she might stab me."

As he starts running he overhears two people having a rather loud argument.

"Just give us some men already! This is for the cause of eradicating heroes, they're infecting this world!"

"Shut up, stop trying to think the world will bend to your will, stop being a child."

"Grr... FINE. But, since you won't help us. We won't help you."

The latter was rather mad about this.

"This is a pointless deal, just get out of here. I'm done. If I see you follow me, I'll kill you instantly.

The former didn't say anything and just simply stormed off.

The former was wearing a black hoodie while the latter was wearing a orange beak shaped mouth mask.

"It's… Kai Chisaki..." Midoriya thought about what they could be talking about.

He was getting hunted, so even though he really wanted to stop them, he didn't want to stir up a fuss so he just had to suppress his feelings for now. He wanted to follow Kai but he knows that he can die instantly because he lacks the formal training to actually beat him 1 on 1. Not like he can use 100% of quirk anyway.

* * *

He's been running for quite some time and still couldn't quite find a place he would call 'familiar'.

"It's almost day, huh? I still haven't slept…" As he says that he sees a stone bridge.

"I can still be ambushed here since I'm a hero and with my costume on. I stand out quite a bit with my costume on." He thinks to himself, contemplating if he would sleep or not.

"If I have to fight… I can still use my Shoot Style. But I'll be sloppy. I'm sleepy…" He thinks to himself as he lays down under the bridge, lays down and sleeps.

* * *

About 4 hours later he feels someone push him a bit.

He quickly opens his eyes up and enters a combat stance.

He was surprised to see who it was.

It was Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro.

"Midoriya what are you doing here?" Kyoka asks while she points out that he's wearing his costume.

"I should just tell them. This is the safest way. If they have a villain that's spying on me right now, like a 'see through my eyes' quirk they might kidnap them and use them as hostages. They can help me get out of here too." Izuku's worried about himself and about them.

Izuku does a 'come here' hand gesture to Denki.

"I was kidnapped by a villain."

He decides not to tell them about Himiko because he feels like it's because of him that Himiko's wanting to kill other people.

He asks Denki and Kyoka to take him to U.A.

Denki does a thumbs up and Kyoka just nods and smiles.

* * *

As they were getting closer to U.A. they saw a T.V in a shop. The T.V was playing the anime "One Kick Man".

"Hey Denki, anybody ever tell you that you look like 'Kikkuman' with hair when you short-circuit?" Kyoka randomly says.

"Oh shut up Kyoka! But actually… Wait NO!" Denki replies with.

Kyoka tries to hold her laugh in by covering her mouth.

Izuku forms a smile on his face looking at the two's friendship.

* * *

As they got into U.A. Denki and Kyoka decided to ask him.

"Izuku, I know you told us that you were kidnapped but… you know you were missing for 2 whole weeks right?" Kyoka worriedly asks.

Izuku nods and tells them "They said they knocked me out for 2 whole weeks… but I don't think that's physically impossible. I don't know if they tested on me or something like, but they put some sort of ointment on me to stop me from triggering my quirk for about a day."

Denki smiles at him.

"We'll get them Deku, we'll be sure to help you."

Izuku started to tear up a bit and hugs Denki and Kyoka.

* * *

Author's Note

Well then! Look at that, I didn't get swamped with work.

As I said back then, I'll be doing other ships and starting this chapter Denki and Kyoka shall be included, and as stated back then, I will NOT be focusing on them, they're just characters that I like to add to stories and I'm guessing you guys like it too.

I'll be making a one-off story later on next week. It's about a girl who thinks he likes a guy and tries to suppress that feeling but in the end she actually does truly love him.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Fight Is Surely Brewing

I do not own My Hero Academia, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Anyways, that's enough of that." Izuku says as he wipes off his tears.

As the three of them are running, they all saw a lot of students gathering up at the stadium where Izuku and Shoto's fight took place.

"I wonder what's happening?"

"Let's go check it out."

* * *

As they get there, they saw all of their classmates except for Katsuki Bakugo.

"Guys! What's happening?"

"Oh… Izuku…" Ochaco says with sadness in her voice. "All Might… has lost his quirk."

"Wh-what? What does that mean?!"

"He fought a man with a quirk called All for One, and at the end of the battle, he could barely walk and he looked like he was a skeleton."

"He burned himself out of his quirk! This is bad." He thought to himself as they heard a man in the stadium screaming extremely loud into a microphone.

As they get in, they see that it was Shigaraki with a bunch of people behind him.

"Bring me All Might right now!" Shigaraki screams out.

"If you don't, I'll kill all of you! All of you and your teachers!"

"Fine, here I am. Shigaraki." Toshinori then appeared out one of the gates.

As Toshinori is walking near Shigaraki they all hear someone scream.

"LIKE I'D LET YOU KILL HIM, SCUMBAGS!"

A huge explosion then goes off at the center.

As the smoke's clearing out they could see that Katsuki was holding one of Shigaraki's men.

"If you don't leave now, I'll blow this damn guy's head off." Katsuki states to Shigaraki and his men.

"Do it, then." Shigaraki says with no hesitation.

And with a smile on his face he says  
"Gladly."

He then throws the man and used his quirk to propel the man forwards towards them. He then used it on his own to jet towards them at a high speed.

As he was nearing them, Shigaraki spreads his hands and jumps towards him, he wants to touch Katsuki to use his quirk on him.

"Stupid bitch!" Katsuki screams out as he cancels out the explosions on his right hand to tilt to the left.

He then kicks Shigaraki in the face as he landed.

"Stubborn." Shigaraki says as he runs at Katsuki at full speed.

Katsuki was still focused on him. Shigaraki wants to use his quirk on him but Katsuki just keeps dodging.

9 Nomus then appear from the sky.

"Go!" Shigaraki screams out.

As he said it all of his goons and 8 Nomus run after Katsuki while 1 of the Nomus run into to the students.

As Katsuki's about to get surrounded he then saw a couple of pro heroes.

Endeavor, Gran Torino, Death Fist, Kamui Woods and Best Jeanist.

As they're fighting Shigaraki, the students were left to deal with this one Nomu.

"I don't see All Might here, did he escape?" Izuku thinks to himself as he suddenly notices that the Nomu dashed towards him.

Tenya then pushed him out with his quirk.

"Izuku! You have to focus!" Tenya screams out as he helps him stand up.

Izuku nods as he activates his quirk.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Tenya screams out as they all activate their quirks to fight the Nomu.

* * *

"Get over here Shigaraki!" Eraser Head screams out as he jumps towards him.

"Ahahah! Nice try." Shigaraki says as he orders one of the Nomus to attack him.

Best Jeanist is doing his best as he tries to stop all of the Nomus from moving.

"I cannot hold them for much longer!" Best Jeanist screams out asking for help.

They then see a bright light fall down from the sky.

As Endeavor lands he kills one of the Nomus with his punch.

"Alright then, who's next?" He says as he clenches both of his fists.

As this is happening Katsuki was dealing with all the goons.

"Die you pieces of shit!" He says as a large explosion goes off.

"Th-this kid is not normal!" One of the goons scream out as they see the fury in Katsuki's eyes.

Katsuki's pushing himself past his limit, he's taken too much recoil from all of his explosions.

All of the goons then push on towards him as a last ditch effort to kill him.

"You bitches just don't stop do you?!" He then starts blindly punching in front of him, explosions going off after the punch connects.

As Gran Torino's dashing all over the stadium he notices that Katsuki's starting to get overwhelmed.

"Lacquered Chains Prison!" They hear a scream as wood starts forming.

The wood then imprisons all of the goons.

"Go! Help the students Gran Torino and Katsuki!" Kamui Woods screams out.

They then both nod.

Katsuki launches himself towards the Nomu, while Gran Torino dashes in the air to hit it.

"Doesn't seem like these Nomus have shock negation or absorption." Gran Torino thinks to himself as Izuku suddenly does the finishing blow with a kick, launching the Nomu towards a wall.

"Have you dealt with the other Nomu?" Gran Torino asks Izuku

"That… that felt a bit stronger than before." Izuku thinks to himself as he stares at his hand.

"Izuku!" Gran Torino screams out.

"O-oh. Y-yes!"

"This isn't the time to be daydreaming dumbass!" Katsuki says as he launches Izuku towards the another Nomu.

As Izuku's flying towards the Nomu he readies his hand.

"100%!" He screams out as he punches a Nomu in the face knocking it out.

As Izuku stands up he sees something in his peripheral, he notices someone running inside the gates.

"Damn. I need to find where All Might is." He thinks to himself as he runs inside the gate.

As he runs inside he hears a demented laugh.

He then sharpens his eyes knowing what's coming next.

"Himiko…" He says as he sees her at the end of the hallway.

She then throws a knife at Izuku but he crouches.

As he stands up again he sees Himiko directly infront of his face. He then readies his fist but then Himiko kissed him.

"Ehehe, well I'll see you Izuku." She says as she lightly touches his lips. She then quickly runs off.

He then notices that there are no sound coming from outside.

As he looks he sees that all the Nomus are either dead or knocked out, the goons are all tied up and that Shigaraki is nowhere to be found.

"Where's Shigaraki?" Izuku asks Eraser Head.

"The bastard got away."

Izuku then sighs "At least the fight's over for now."

"More importantly Izuku. Did you find All Might?" Gran Torino asks.

He then suddenly realizes that he hasn't even looked for him.

"Oh no." Izuku silently says to himself.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Kamui Woods says as he grasps Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku nods in response "I hope he's okay."

The pros then run into the gates to try and find All Might.

Izuku just sits down on the floor shocked to what has happened.

Ochaco and Tenya run to Izuku.

"Izuku! Are you okay?"

"Yeah don't worry about me. Just more brokens arms…"

"Izuku… you should really stop pushing your quirk like that. It could seriously get you hurt."

Izuku then stands up and starts walking out of the stadium "Don't worry. I will."

* * *

Super late on this. That's because I'm writing an original story over on FictionPress (same name) so yeah. This isn't going to be my main project now.

But not to worry guys, I'll still be writing for this.

Oh and I'm still trying to fix my "changing tenses a lot" problem. Do keep in mind though that I don't really have anyone to re-read this for me so I have to keep reading it myself and it just gets very boring after reading it 5 times over. So I probably haven't fixed EVERY mistake but I think I fixed most.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Proper Confession

I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or anything from it. All credit goes to their respective owners.

* * *

Izuku couldn't sleep.

[Izuku : I hope they find All Might soon.] He thinks to himself as he's sitting on his bed.

He then hears someone knocking on his door.

[Izuku : Mom?]

[Inko : Yes. It's me. C- Can I come in?]

Izuku then opens the door. They both sit on Izuku's bed.

[Inko : Still couldn't sleep?] She asks holding Izuku's hand.

Izuku just nods in response. Clearly sad maybe even depressed.

[Izuku : You ever think they're gonna find him mom? Do you ever think they'll ever find All Might?]

Inko didn't know how to answer. She wanted to cheer Izuku up but she also didn't want to give him false hope. Inko knew there was a chance that All Might might be dead at this point.

[Inko : I- I don't know Izuku. But we can only hope…] She says with sadness in her voice.

Izuku then clenches his fists. He's had enough of hoping for the best. He knew that he had to take matters into his own hands.

[Izuku : Mom. You might hate me for this but… I'm going to find where All Might is. Starting tomorrow.]

Inko couldn't help but laugh a bit.

[Inko : Ehehe. I knew you would say that Izuku. But. Promise to me that you'll come back home safe, okay?]

* * *

A new day then begins.

School was out due to most of the pro heroes looking for All Might. So all hero academies were on break.

As Izuku wakes up he quickly puts on his hero uniform. Ready to head out to find All Might.

As he walks out of their house he quickly notices something.

[Izuku : ….]

Izuku doesn't have a plan. He didn't think of where to search first. He normally isn't like this. But in his rush, he forgot to think of plan.

[Izuku : …. I'll think of one as I'm going.]

* * *

As Izuku's walking around in the market he keeps hearing whispers of uneasy people.

"What if All Might's never found?"

"We're all doomed for sure…"

"If a powerful villain were to attack us right now we'd basically be defenseless."

"Is this what the villains were planning all this time?!"

Izuku couldn't help but feel uneasy himself. I mean, without Toshinori what would Izuku be?

As Izuku's walking around, he notices a familiar sailor outfit.

He then grabs the girl by the arm and drags her into an alleyway.

[Izuku : Why are you here!?] Izuku asks clearly mad.

[Himiko : Aww… why are you mad Izuku? Something bad happen?] She asks with her usual smile.

[Izuku : Anyway. What are you doing here?]

[Himiko : What do you mean by that? Am I not allowed to be?]

Izuku then clenches his fist.

[Izuku : I think you know what I mean by that.]

Himiko then puts one her fingers to her lip looking up thinking of a reason.

[Himiko : Are you maybe…. Concerned about me?] She says with a smile on her face.

[Izuku : Thi- this girl's…] His thinking then gets cut off as a man with stitches on his face walk in on the same alleyway.

[Dabi : So this is where you are. I see you're with your little boyfriend too.]

Himiko then puts one of the hands below her chin and creepily smiles.

[Himiko : Oh, this is getting so exciting.] She says as she draws out a knife.

Izuku's confused about the situation.

[Dabi : I warned you Himiko. I told you to cut off your ties with him. But you didn't listen. Now as for you Izuku… I normally didn't want to kill you since Stain himself deemed you worthy to wear the title of a hero but this has to be done.]

Izuku then readies himself knowing a fight is going to happen.

[Izuku : I have to lure this guy out of here… there are too many civilians in the area that I don't want to involve in this fight. Damn it! What should I do?]

Before he could even finish thinking of a plan Dabi suddenly raises in palm towards them releasing a large beam of fire.

Izuku and Himiko dodges it by jumping on top of a building but Izuku's legs got a bit burnt.

As Izuku then tries to sit down a little but immediately stands up seeing Dabi on the same building as them.

Dabi then starts casually walking towards them.

But Himiko suddenly starts running towards him. As she tries to stab Dabi in the chest Dabi instantly holds Himiko's right arm where she was holding the knife, he then holds in right palm in front of Himiko's face.

Before Dabi could discharge his flames Izuku kicks him in the face slightly launching him near the edge of the building.

[Izuku : Come on Himiko! Stand up!]

[Himiko : U- Uh-huh.]

As they both change into their fighting stances. Dabi then cracks his knuckles.

[Dabi : Okay then. Two people at once.]

Himiko then throws a knife directly towards him. As Dabi sidesteps it he's surprised to see that Izuku's already in front of him. Before Dabi could react, Izuku punches him in the face knocking him down to the ground .

Izuku then looks at the ground. He notices all of the civilians have already evacuated seeing the flames that Dabi let out earlier.

[Izuku : Okay then. That's good.]

As the both of them jump down they both see a puddle of weird liquid.

[Himiko : Oh, it's just a clone.]

[Izuku : A clone?! Someone has a quirk that can clone people?]

As Himiko looks at Izuku. She notices some other heroes running towards them so she starts runs away.

As she's running notices that Izuku's right behind her.

They then both stop on top of a building. Far, far away from the other heroes.

[Izuku : Himiko. I need to ask you something…]

[Himiko : What is it Izuku?] She asks with a wide smile on her face.

[Izuku : W- why did you not kill me back there? You clearly had the chance…]

As she hears this question she smiled, not in a demented or in a insane way. The smile looked very normal. She looked just like a normal girl.

She then slowly walks towards Izuku and whispers something into his ear.

[Himiko : It's obviously because I love you Izuku. Can you still not believe that?] She says as she kisses Izuku yet again.

For Izuku, it felt comforting. And for Himiko, she felt like everything disappeared. The houses, the people. All she felt was the both of them floating in space, sharing a passionate kiss.

* * *

Heyo guys! So I haven't posted anything in like a month or so. I was busy with school and life stuff. Then my PC broke. So, this isn't actually the first version of this. The first version was a lot different.

So I'm gonna be focusing on fanfiction for now as I don't really have any ideas for fictionpress for now since I lost my nearly-finished story.

And if you guys didn't notice. I'm still trying to get a hang of this new style. See you all in the next update!

-ShadinqTR


	7. Chapter 7 - In Hiding

"Izuku? Are you alright?" Inko asks Izuku as he's watching the news.

Izuku then just nods. The news is about their fight with Dabi.

"Two young heroes were fighting a villain with a quirk that seems like he could release flames. The young boy is identified as Izuku Midoriya. The young girl and the supposed villain has yet to be identified." The reporter on the news says.

Inko then asks a who that young girl was.

Izuku then says she was just a random hero that showed up on the scene.

The reporter then adds, "We also have some footage of them some time after escaping but we have decided to not reveal them to the public."

Izuku thinks as to what that footage could be but then immediately comes to the conclusion it was them kissing. As he thinks back about it his face gets red.

"It's only been a couple of hours and they've already got this much information?" Izuku thinks to himself.

Inko taps Izuku's shoulder saying that dinner is ready.

* * *

As they're eating Inko asks a question, "Izuku. Did you find anything about All Might?"

"O- oh yeah. No I- I haven't." Izuku says as he looks down.

Inko then pats Izuku's head, "Don't let it get you down. We'll find him sooner or later."

Izuku then thanks his mom.

* * *

As they're done eating Izuku walks into his room.

As he sits down on his bed he thinks about something, "I wonder if Himiko was serious or not. She says that she's being hunted but why? That villain also said that he had warned her… what's happening right now? He also said something about Stain deeming me a worthy hero…"

His thinking gets cut off as he hears his window getting opened.

"Wh- who's there?" Izuku asks with a bit of fear in his voice.

Someone then puts a hand over Izuku's mouth and pushes him onto his bed.

As he lands he then sees Himiko at the end of his bed doing a shush gesture.

"Hi- Himiko?" Izuku asks confused.

Himiko then sits beside Izuku.

"Izuku. You have to come with me." Himiko says with a serious face.

Izuku's confused. What is she saying? Why should I trust her? Questions are flooding into Izuku's head.

Himiko notices his weird expression, "I know this is sudden but trust me Izuku. Please."

Izuku then sharpens his eyes, "You have to explain me the details first."

Himiko then sighs, "Fine. Remember when I told you we were being hunted? They weren't serious at first. Now that they still haven't captured us they're getting serious and now that All Might's also gone it's going to get easier to get you since you're not at school most of the time now. Once they know where you live they'll come here to get you. So please Izuku. Come with me."

Izuku then gulps, "I'll get my hero costume first. They gave us our hero costume for freelancing since school has yet to start yet."

"Sure. Go get that." Himiko says nodding her head.

As Izuku grabs his hero costume he then tells Himiko go outside for a second.

Himiko then questions Izuku as to why.

"I- I have to change." Izuku says embarrassed.

"I'll just turn around." Himiko replies with a smile on her face.

* * *

"We never talk about that again." Izuku says with a red face.

Himiko then nods with a massive smile on her face.

"Before we Izuku. Can you answer my question?" Himiko says with a small smile.

Izuku then asks what question.

"If you love me or not." Himiko says as she does a heart shap with her hands near her chest.

"G- give me some time to think about it." Izuku replies with.

"Eheheheh. That's fine."

* * *

Izuku leaves a small note on his pillow explaining the situation to his mom and saying that she should get rid of the note immediately after reading it.

"Where are we going Himiko?"

"You'll see."

Izuku then thinks to himself, "Do I really have to trust her?"

* * *

They then arrive at the forest where Himiko attacked him.

"Why are we here?" Izuku asks.

"We're gonna have to stay here for quite a bit Izuku." Himiko replies with.

"O- okay."

As they start walking aimlessly in the forest Himiko then sits on the bottom of the tree as she rests her back on the tree.

"Let's take a little break here. I'm sure we're a bit far now." Himiko suggests.

As Izuku also rests his back on the tree Himiko then lays her head on Izuku's shoulder.

"H- Himiko?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you like me so much?"

Himiko then giggles, "I'll answer that question once you answer mine."

Izuku chuckles, "Fair enough."

"Hey Himiko. Why are they hunting you and me?" Izuku asks.

"Oh, don't you know about the story yet? The taboo of heroes and villains?"

"What story?" Izuku asks confused.

As Himiko is about to tell the story she gets cut off as they both hear screaming.

Himiko then gets a knife from her bag and Izuku assumes a fighting stance.

"You brats! Get over here!"

"I feel like I've heard that voice before… Muscular!" Izuku says.

"Izuku. I have a plan. Just do what I say okay?" Himiko states.

"Okay. I trust you."

* * *

"Muscular!"

"Huh?" Muscular then sees Izuku behind him in a fighting stance.

Muscular then charges at Izuku but Izuku jumps to the side avoiding it but as he lands Muscular then swings his left arm to the left but Izuku blocks it and he goes flying.

"Why won't you fight back you brat?!"

Izuku then starts running towards Muscular but he then slides in between Muscular's legs and runs off.

"You little-" Muscular then starts chasing Izuku.

Izuku then suddenly stops running.

Muscular then starts moving slower, "What is this brat thinking?"

Izuku then starts getting covered in some sort of liquid paste. As the liquid paste disappears it reveals a naked Himiko,

Himiko then throws 2 knives but Muscular easily blocks the knives.

"Did you actually think that would wor-" Before he could finish his sentence he sees the actual Izuku drop from a tree.

"1,000,000!" Izuku screams out at he punches Muscular and makes a crater. Muscular gets launched.

"Izuku? Izuku! Are you okay?!" Izuku could fainlty hear Himiko screaming for him.

* * *

Hi there guys! Back with another chapter.

Expect another chapter in the next week or so since we don't have school for until April 2 so I'll have time to write a chapter.

These stories are getting shorter, I know. But I don't really like extending stories that much when I don't need to. Everything I wanted to happen is already written in this chapter so I don't really want to add anymore.

-ShadinqTR


	8. Chapter 8 - True Love

"H- hello?" Izuku mutters as he starts waking up, "H- Himiko?" he asks as he sees a blurry figure.

"Yep. It's me," She says as she's caressing Izuku's hair, "Don't move for now. Your body must hurt a lot."

Himiko has clothes now since she took off her clothes before transforming into Izuku back then and just put them back on.

As Izuku tries to stand up he feels nothing but pain in his bones. He stops himself from screaming in fear that there may be another villain in the area.

Izuku asks Himiko as to what happened after the fight with Muscular.

"Well it's simple really. I just dragged you out of there after that punch and it looks like Muscular escaped. Since I kept checking up on his body and earlier it was just gone."

"Doesn't that mean they know where we are? Why haven't you run away yet?!"

Himiko then turns her head over to her left, "Your body kept groaning every second I was dragging you. It seemed like you were in a lot of pain..."

"Don't mind about that now. Just-" Izuku cuts himself off because he can smell wood burning, "It's probably him again."

Himiko then grabs yet again a knife from her bag, "You just stay there Izuku," She says as she starts slowly walking towards the smell.

As she looks from behind a tree she sees three villains. Dabi, Twice and Spinner.

She then walks back to Izuku, "Izuku. There are three villains there. You have to go!"

Izuku slowly nods. With all the strength he has left he pushes himself up as he uses the tree as a support to not fall, "I think I can walk."

"Okay. I'll serve as a decoy Izuku. I'll run in the opposite direction so that they'll chase me instead," Himiko says without a moment of hesitation

Izuku then widens his eyes, "Don't. You'll get caught," He says as he weakly grabs her hand.

As she looks back at Izuku she smiles and pulls the hand off, "It's the only way Izuku. If I don't do it we'll both get caught," Himiko then kisses Izuku's forehead before running the other direction.

As he's weakly walking away he could hear more trees breaking down, "I have to get out of here. Or else her getting caught will be for nothing… at least I hope she only gets caught."

* * *

"It's been about an hour since I've been walking… everything's quite…" Izuku says to himself as he sits back down resting his back on a tree. He's exhausted and has almost no strength anymore.

"Himiko… I hope you're okay," He thinks to himself as he closes his eyes.

* * *

As Izuku wakes up he rapidly inhales and exhales. He notices he's no longer in the forest but in a hospital with his mother sleeping on the side of his bed, "What happened?"

As Izuku walks out of the room he then gets greeted by a man.

"Hello there young boy."

"H- Hello. Who are you?"

The man then says that they have to enter his room before he can explain.

As they enter the room the man then explains, "I'm a normal man. Quirkless as you might call it. I was told by a pro hero to tell you everything," The man then looks at Izuku, "You were found in a deep part of the forest because civilians called for help when they saw burning and a crater in the forest."

Izuku then remembers that he was with Himiko and that she had run off to lure the villains away.

"There was also a blonde girl in the area that claimed that she was a villain. Now, I don't know if you know this but villains will most likely never be set free until we find All Might."

Izuku's shocked, "Wh- what do you mean never set free?!"

The man then looks at Izuku straight in the face and puts a hand over one of his shoulders, "After the disappearance of All Might civilians have been very uneasy. So until we find All Might we will not let any villains go free."

Izuku then asks if he can tell him where the building is. He's very concerned at this point.

The man nods, "Of course. Recovery Girl has healed your wounds for a couple of days now so you should be all fine."

As Izuku nods he then wakes his mother up and tells her that he's going to visit the prison.

Inko initially wanted to stop Izuku but knew that she couldn't anyway, "Just be safe okay Izuku?"

* * *

As the man drives him to the prison he then whispers something to Izuku's ear, "Not all heroes have access to this building. A certain hero just said that you would be trustworthy enough. Please refrain from telling anyone else about this location."

Izuku then bows and thanks the man for taking him there.

As he enters the area a guard then asks who he is.

"Izuku MIdoriya. Someone told me that I was trusted enough to get into this building."

"Ah yes. We've been expecting you actually. A girl has been asking us to have you visit her for a couple of days now.

"Oh? Does this girl happen to have blonde hair?"

The guard then just nods and points at a "cell" at the edge of the large room.

As Izuku starts walking towards the cell he notices the Nomu that fought All Might is imprisoned in a pretty standard cell. It only had iron bars and it didn't seem like guards were keeping an eye on him.

Izuku then stops in front of Himiko's "cell".

As Izuku looks at the "cell" it didn't seem like the cell that the Nomu was in. The front wasn't bars but is in fact metal walls with a door to the left side.

"I already got the guard's permission to go in… I just have to put this on my hand when I open the door," Izuku says to himself as he starts putting on a glove that looked like an ID was attached to it.

As he walks in the cell the door then closes behind him and he is immediately greeted with Himiko hugging him.

Izuku couldn't help but smile.

"Izuku! I've missed you so much! Are you hurt anywhere?"

Izuku then just shakes his head and holds both of Himiko's shoulders, "More importantly, are you okay? Did they do anything to you?"

Himiko then smiles, "Awww! Are you worried about me?"

Izuku then looks at Himiko with a serious expression.

Izuku whispers to Himiko's ear, "They said they won't ever let you out of here."

Himiko then sits on her bed, "I know. I heard them. I- It's fine Izuku, as long as you keep visiting me I'll manage," She says as tears start appearing on her eyes.

Izuku couldn't believe what he had just heard, "Wh- what do you mean Himiko? Do you want to stay here forever?"

"Of course I don't. I want to be with you Izuku but they won't let me out unless they find All Might right? And even if they do… there's no guarantee I'll be let out."

Izuku then sits beside Himiko and holds her hand.

"Hey Himiko, remember that question you asked me before? My answer to that is yes. Yes, I do love you."

Himiko then starts crying, "You idiot… Why would tell me that now?!" She says as she grips Izuku's shirt and cries on his chest. As she's crying Izuku is caressing her hair, "I- I love you too Izuku. I love you much, much more."

* * *

As Izuku exits the building he then starts thinking.

"How can I prove her innocence..? I can probably get her out of the prison but that wouldn't really help her since I'm sure we'll just get caught immediately after. If I can just find All Might I can-" An idea then clicks, "Sure. I'll try to go with that one."

* * *

After sleeping last night Izuku feels like his whole body's been restored. Either that or it really was just because Recovery Girl healed him for several days.

After eating breakfast he puts on his hero costume then immediately rushes over to the prison to visit Himiko, "I'll definitely save her. I have to."

As Izuku enters the prison building the guard then just gives Izuku the ID glove, "I already know what you're here for." The guard states.

Izuku then thanks the guard and once again enters Himiko's room.

As he walks in he sees Himiko, her hair not in their usual bun style. It was just straight.

"Oh hi there Izuku. Sorry if I look weird. I haven't done my hair yet" She says with a smile on her face.

Izuku then blushes, "I- It's fine. I like it that way too anyway."

Himiko then chuckles and thanks Izuku for the compliment.

As Himiko gets done doing her hair Izuku then says something.

"Himiko. I'm gonna get you out of here." He says with a serious tone.

"Wh- Waddya mean Izuku?"

"I- I know it's going to sound weird but, what if All Might himself asks for you to be released? Do you think people will believe him?"

"We- well yeah. Probably so. He is a symbol for all of you right?"

Izuku then snaps his fingers, "Exactly. So we're going to find him."

"Are you sure about this Izuku? This could put you in danger."

Izuku then smiles at Himiko, "After what you did for me? I'm going to pay you back." He then hugs Himiko.

"Thank you Izuku…"

Himiko then asks Izuku as to how he's going to get her out of here.

"Oh that's simple." He then pulls his left right glove and forms a fist. He then punches the wall behind them to make an exit outside of the building.

As Izuku jumps down while holding Himiko bridal style, Izuku hands Himiko a knife.

"I trust you enough not to kill anyone with that knife Himiko."

Himiko then smiles and slightly puts her tongue out.

"Himiko. Do you know anything about the disappearance of All Might?"

As Himiko thinks about it she then says, "Remember when we were at A.U? I saw a man that looked like a skeletal version of All Might get pulled into a dark fog."

They then begin running towards the forest yet again.

"A dark fog? Where have I seen that before?" As Izuku starts thinking about it but suddenly a young hero suddenly appears.

"Izuku?!" Tenya says surprised.

"T- Tenya?! Why are you here?"

"That's what I should be asking you that! Why are you helping that villain?" Tenya asks as she points at Himiko.

Izuku doesn't respond and just assumes a fighting stance.

Tenya then runs towards at Izuku at such high speed that he almost couldn't react.

Tenya then tries going for a roundhouse kick. Izuku blocks it but it still sends him sending him flying onto a wall. Before Izuku could react Tenya then goes for an axe kick before getting interrupted by a knife going past his face, Izuku then takes advantage of Tenya getting shocked and then punches him in the face making him fall onto the ground.

As Tenya gets up he then sees the both of them running away, "Recipro Burst!" Tenya then runs towards Izuku at max speed and kicks him right in the stomach.

As the kick connects Izuku's mouth spouts out blood.

"I've got 8 more seconds to deal with this girl!" Tenya thinks to himself as he looks towards Himiko.

As he starts running he readies his fist. He then jumps towards Himiko wanting to hit her in the face but Himiko simply dodges it.

As he lands he then looks behind him. He's getting desperate and tired.

"6 seconds!" He thinks as he starts randomly kicking towards Himiko. But she effortlessly dodges them.

He then grabs Himiko's uniform and starts dragging her onto a wall. As he was about to punch her he then gets punched in the back making him stagger.

"Your engines are probably stalling now Iida." Izuku says as they start running away.

As Izuku and Himiko get out of his view he then punches the ground, "I couldn't even save one student. Can I really have the title of a hero?"

* * *

I was going a short story here about how I got physically assaulted at a computer cafe a little while ago but I feel like that would be breaking guidelines so I just deleted it.

I'm also probably going to write a Hiro x Ichigo fanfiction (Darling in the FRANXX) so stay tuned for that.

Hope you enjoyed this fast update.

-ShadinqTR


	9. Chapter 9 - Desperation

"Why didn't you ask that boy for help? He is your friend right?" Himiko asks as they're running.

Izuku clenches his fist, "I don't want to add any more people to my problems."

"Are you sure about that Izuku?"

They then jump onto a roof to rest a little.

"What do you mean by that Himiko?"

"That boy's going to be a problem isn't he?"

Izuku then holds his chin thinking about it, "He might tell everyone class 1-A which is going to be a big problem…"

Himiko then holds up a knife with a scary face, her eyes glowed red as if she wanted to kill someone really badly, "Exactly." She says as she starts laughing.

"Himiko?" Izuku asks as she holds Himiko's hand.

Himiko then immediately shakes her head, "Sorry."

Izuku then tells her that's it's fine and that they should keep moving.

* * *

As they're running a thought they comes to Izuku.

"You said black fog right? Maybe it's the man with the portal quirk."

"Oh, then you probably mean Kurogiri."

Izuku then nods, "Then wouldn't that mean that the League of Villains already have him? I can't handle them alone…"

Himiko then smiles and tightly holds Izuku's hand, "You're not alone Izuku."

As Izuku stands up he sees a couple of figures in the distance.

"I guess we have to go."

As they start running, they then see villains.

I can't use my quirk fully if I want to fight, Izuku thinks to himself.

If he's ever going to use his quirk at full power he would no longer have healing to help him. He would be a cripple, maybe even worse after a fight.

As they enter an alleyway he tells Himiko to transform and run away.

Himiko tries arguing with him but Izuku doesn't seem like he's listening. He's clearly made up his mind.

Izuku then hands Himiko a bottle with a bit of blood.

"It's the blood of a friend of my mom. I asked her for it and she agreed."

Himiko then asks as to why the friend would even accept that.

Izuku tells her not to worry about it and just go.

* * *

Izuku then exits out of the alleyway seeing the group of heroes nearby.

It's the heroes from his class.

Uraraka, Bakugou, Todoroki and Mineta to name a few.

"Where is she?" Todoroki asks.

Izuku doesn't respond. He simply stands his ground.

"What drives you so much to protect her to this extent?

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry for the disappointment of this chapter. Took forever to post, wasn't even that good and it's extremely short. I don't feel motivated right now to post chapters for this story but I felt bad about not updating this for such a long time.

I won't force myself to post future chapters because I want them to be at least acceptable chapters.

-ShadinqTR 3


	10. Chapter 10 - Fake Feelings(?)

**A/N**

 **Alright, screw what I said, I'll finish this story!**

 **Yeah, sorry for running from you guys, but now I'm back and ready to finish this story. I've decided that I'll finish this story for you guys. Since I feel bad that you guys wouldn't see the ending of this story.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, I've made you guys wait enough. Let the story, BEGIN!**

* * *

Midoriya stood there, holding his ground as he saw a lot of his classmates slowly walking up to him. A cold sweat went down his face as he analyzed the situation, more and more that he didn't he knew he didn't stand a chance. Even **if** he tried to use his quirk, he'd just be left defenseless and probably be taken in in an instant. Best scenario was that he could distract them all long enough without his quirk and escape. But he knew that probably wouldn't happen.

He analyzed every step they made, every single sway of movement they did, he analyzed them. His role was to buy time for Himiko to escape so he didn't really need to fight, he could honestly resolve this by just talking. But he thought if that would work, his classmates aren't dumb. They'd know if he was just trying to buy time or not.

As he's thinking, he suddenly gets a weird feeling.

'Why does my back feel so cold? _'_ He thought as he swung behind him. It felt like he hit flesh.

"Hagakure!" Most of the girls cried out as they saw a piece of rock slightly crumble.

Todoroki tsked in annoyance, he wanted to resolve this without fighting but Midoriya's already come this far, it's clear he isn't giving up now. "What motivates you to this extent, Midroya?" He asked as he walked up a bit with full confidence.

"Don't come any closer," Midoriya announced. "It's because I care about her! Trust me, she's a good person." Midoriya didn't want to hurt anybody but he was running out of options. This was probably his last chance to do things without violence, so he took the opportunity. He was waiting in anticipation for Todoroki's response but he simply looked at him with cold eyes, it felt like it was an eternity before he actually replied.

"Are you sure you truly care for her? Maybe you're not just being tricked into thinking so?"

"What's that supposed to mean? How can I be "tricked" into thinking that I care for someone?"

"I mean, think about it, you're someone who wanted to be the top hero, someone who would be in the same footing as All Might. But you're breaking laws? Just look at Shinso, there must be more people out there with a quirk that can control someone's thoughts, or maybe just their feelings."

"Then when did they contr-" Before he could reply, he got a sudden realization.

' _Are my feelings really being altered right now?! But then, when did they-'_

 _"..."_

 _'When I was passed out...'_

"Does a quirk like that even exist?!"

"There must be one! Yours and All Might's quirk are almost the exact same!"

Afraid to tell their secret, he doesn't respond.

' _Did Himiko really have someone alter my feelings? No, it can't be... I trusted her...'_

 _"_ What's wrong Midoriya, can't deny my claim?"

His eyes lit up. Bits and traces, of what looked like blue lightning, flashed all throughout his body. He readied his fists as Todoroki charged at him. But instead of punching him, he ducked and threw him over his shoulder. As he landed on the floor, an image flashed from his sight. It was Midoriya, and his fist was going straight for his stomach. His left hand, which was covered in flames, blocked the hit, he then pulled on Midoriya's arm and tackled him onto the ground.

"Guys, go after her! I'll handle Izuku," He commanded. Everybody seemed content with what he said but Uraraka and Bakugo gave a disappointed look. Why wouldn't they? A boy that All Might trusted very heavily turned out to be helping a supposed villain. It was only a natural reaction.

He tried stopping to group from escaping by breaking one of his fingers but Todoroki recognized this and froze Izuku's arm to the ground.

"Now then, Izuku. Now that they're gone, let me talk some sense into you."

"Stop screwing around!" This reaction took Todoroki by surprise. So much so, that he didn't even notice he used his quirk to break out of the ice. "I'm gonna save her. You can count on it!" He dashed towards him and punched him onto a wall. Todoroki then used his flames to create a circular wave which destroyed some of the walls in the process. To his surprise, this didn't hit Izuku, who was in the air, falling right onto him.

He landed with a loud boom. It didn't hit him directly, but Todoroki was sent flying. As he was in the air, he tried making a platform made up of ice for a place to stand on. But Izuku took this chance and used the platform of ice to be able to punch him again, which he did. As Todoroki was making the platform, Izuku ran towards it and used his quirk on his legs, making him jump higher and breaking the platform. Izuku's quick thinking gave him the opportunity he needed, he punched Todorki onto the floor making him scream in pain. He was holding his right hand which was slightly broken because he made a gauntlet made up of ice to break his fall, while it did work, he could still feel pain running through his arm.

As Izuku landed, Todoroki tried punching him with his left hand. But he was still not used to using his left hand too much, so Izuku easily dodged it. He then grabbed the arm and kicked him in the stomach.

Todoroki dropped down onto the floor while holding his stomach. It hurt. It was pain he didn't even experience with the fight with Stain.

Izuku started walking away but he didn't want to let that happen just yet. So he made a wave of flames which was being directed towards him. As he didn't have enough time to react, Izuku used his quirk fully on one of his fingers which blew the flame away. While breaking one of his fingers was a setback, it wasn't that huge.

"Izuku..." He muttered out, "You're gonna be fighting a lot more people than me from now on. Are you sure you're up for that?"

"If it's for someone I love, I'd go through any lengths to protect them."

' _That's the same Izuku I know... maybe that girl didn't alter his feelings?'_

As Todoroki dropped down to the ground, Izuku whispered something to himself, "If I want to know something, I'll just have to ask Himiko herself."

* * *

 **Moar A/N**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm gonna finish this story for you guys since I also hate that feeling when an Author just leaves a story that people like. At least... I hope you guys like it. .-. _please tell you do_**

 **And don't misunderstand guys. I'll just finish this story and (permanently?) move out of FFN. I just don't want you guys to read a story and feel unsatisfied because the Author moved on to another website and decided not to repost the story there.**


End file.
